maidmarianroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kintar Kijiyatsu Culta
Introduction Kintar is a simple man, he has a calming look about him, he acts carefree and peaceful, but can still be provoked, He is one of the strongest in the UGDF, when provoked, and has the mind of a tactician, making him a formidable opponent in a battle, He wears different clothing on different occasions, but usually wearing his trademarked clothing, He either wears his fighting clothing, his Dark brown loose leather jacket, tanned shirt, and brown dress pants with a red tie, or his armor, in which he wears in large-scale battles. He has dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, along with orange, deep-set eyes and a smile almost always across his face. Kintar is extremely kind, and will show mercy to even the cruelest enemies, sometimes even sympathizing with them. : Backstory Kintar is the last of the original Kijiyatsu Kingdom, Before the fall of the Kingdom at the hands of the Old Gods, Kintar fused with the Old God, Al'ar, and in doing so, gained abnormal abilities, as well as his Kijiyatsu abilities gaining a lot more strength, Al'ar was a Phoenix, who had become immensely powerful, and was on the run from the Corrupted Old Gods, in which the Kijiyatsu were at war with. Months later, the Old Gods found the Kingdom and assaulted it, committing Genocide against the Kijiyatsu. Kintar, being seven, was forced to watch his kingdom fall, and his parents slaughtered before his very eyes. He was locked inside a multi-dimension for two-thousand years until Al'ar deemed it safe enough for him to exit, In there, he trained, and fought back his emotions, and fully learned to Control his almost endless power, Years later, he was recruited into the Spartan-II Program by the UGDF , and was given augmentations, making him even more of a powerhouse. He passed training at age 11, an apparent prodigy, until REACH Was assaulted by the Covenant, him being only 12 at the time, was unable to fight on reach, but fought off a large-scale invasion on a colonized moon, by coincidence. Afterwards, he went MIA and because a Mercenary, working for the UGDF, at age 14. He had become well known, across the UGDF, and eventually joined. He rose up to Lt. Colonel and fought in multiple wars, gaining experience and became well-known across Maidmarian. Eventually, he was stationed on Sherwood as a Peacekeeper, and fought against the Old Gods, who invaded the World once again, singlehandedly defeating them all with his immense power, and consumed their powers, making them his own. After those events Kintar also became an adopted son of Lelouch Culta, mainly because of the friendship he shares with the members of the Culta family. Just recently, the Kijiyatsu Kingdom had been remade by his lost brother, Xalix Kijiyatsu, and he has been crowned King of the Kijiyatsu Kingdom, he has also been Promoted Brigadier General in the UGDF, Along with being the new Admiral of the 143rd Fleet, Rising Fire. Kintar's new power has ascended him to a new being, unlike anything Maidmarian has ever seen before. He controls the full power of the Kijiyatsu kingdom and all of it's fleets. And is able to command the entire fleet from the bridge, on his Flagship. Being the youngest of the Admirals, He is also attending the Keyblade Academy, and has shown insane progress, already having mastered high level spells. He has also started training younger fighters in the way of the Kijiyatsu, and most recently he took an unannounced vacation for two weeks, and was found again on Earth, during the second Covenant Invasion. He aided in destroying the Rings, and the Construct of the Forerunners, controlled by the Covenant, ultimately leading to a Victory by the UGDF. Powers Kintar's powers, are almost unmatched, when it comes to sheer strength and power. He can control the elements at will, Usually using fire as his main element, and Can tear apart reality with his sheer energy. He has Nine seals, which hold back his power, along with two limiters. Each seal drastically increases his power, the ninth being the last seal, but extremely dangerous. The Two limiters prevent him from doing damage to his own body during the battle, from his sheer energy. His frightening power is also doubled with his high intelligence, giving him a reputation as a ruthless fighter. He has been known to show mercy in battle, along with avoiding battle altogether. "A man's path is not chosen by fate, or anybody else, it is forged through trial and error, and with his own damn fist, if you think you can alter a man's destiny, you are a weak fool." Category:Kijiyatsu Category:Culta